Champion Of The Arena
by MyDay18
Summary: 12 districts! A fight to the death! The Hunger Games has come to the anime world! Watch the characters from Attack on Titan, Death Note, Yuri on Ice! and Hetalia participate in the Hunger Games. Friendships are formed, tears are shed and surprises occur as the battle to become the Champion of the Arena commences!
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping Of District 7

_**Hi everyone. So this is my first fanfiction and it's kind of a weird one. I was playing the Hunger Games simulator a few weeks ago and I used my favourite characters from my 4 favourite animes. Since I liked the outcome of the sim so much, I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. There will be lots of character interactions, some romance and some unexpected moments. And also, I don't own The Hunger Games, Death Note, Hetalia, Attack on Titan or Yuri On Ice! Anyway, enjoy! ;)**_

It was a hot summers morning and flowers were blooming in the beautiful fields that outskirted District 7. Sitting in that field reading, was a tall young muscular man with slicked back blond hair and a very serious expression on his face. The man was Germany, a tough and powerful country, who, despite his high levels of power, was very isolated and lonely.

Today was a big day for Germany. It was the day of the reaping. Every year, 2 able-bodied people from each of Japan's 12 districts would be chosen to participate in the country's very own Hunger Games. Germany had no idea as to why these games happened and frankly, he didn't want to know. He knew that him alone couldn't make a difference. Maybe the Games could be stopped if he formed an alliance but Germany was never one to make friends. Until that day.

As Germany was leaving the fields to get to the city square where the reaping would commence, he began to feel terrified. Sure the reaping happened every year and every single time, Germany was never chosen. But all he could think of was, what if this year was different. He knew that he couldn't show that he was scared, he was the mighty Germany after all, so he tried to keep his facial expression as tough and masculine as possible.

The city square was packed. Thousands, no, hundreds of thousands of people were all staring at the giant stage in front of them, with looks of terror on their faces. Germany had only just managed to join the others, who were waiting for their impending doom, when suddenly, a trumpet on a large TV screen above the stage began to play. The screen lit up and played the same old rubbish that Germany had seen every year, a video about how great the Games were. After the video, which Germany wasn't watching by the way, he was too busy thinking of how he was going to invade France, a pretty young woman with long blond hair, who was wearing a gothic lolita dress, walked onto the stage, along with a stern and tough looking man. The girl walked over to the small wooden podium in the middle of the stage, cleared her throat and then began to speak.

"Hello everyone and welcome to this years Hunger Games. It's an honor to be a part of this," she exclaimed, in her high pitched, slightly squeaky voice and with a giant smile on her face, which Germany just wanted to punch right off. She then carried on speaking, this time for a little while, about herself, but all Germany heard was that her name was Misa Amane and that she was an up-and-coming model. Germany didn't care to hear the rest of what she was saying but what he did care to hear was the name which would be said when Misa was announcing who would be participating in the Games. And it was a name which struck Germany with fear. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Germany froze. Out of all the hundreds and thousands of names that could have been chosen, why did it have to be his. Germany felt his chest tighten as he nervously walked up onto the stage. He felt like his world was spinning around but no matter what, he couldn't cry. This wasn't the German way of doing things. After Germany had made it to the stage, it was time for Misa to pick out the second name. "Feliciano Vargas."

Germany felt sorry for Feliciano, mainly because of how innocent and scared he looked. He was a skinny young man, who was trembling and crying as he got up onto the stage. In an ordinary situation, Germany would have looked down on a person like this but this was no ordinary situation. Feliciano had a right to be scared. The ceremony didn't last for much longer and after Germany and Feliciano shook hands, they were escorted to the train, which would take them to the training arena, by Misa and the stern looking man which Germany had seen on the stage earlier. As he stepped onto the train, Germany had the sudden realisation that he may never see his home again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

The interior of the train was more beautiful than anything Germany had ever seen, mainly because he had spent the last few weeks in a jail cell, courtesy of the allied forces, but still, Germany couldn't believe his eyes. Soft velvet chairs, expensive chandeliers, a soft red carpet and what was that on the large white table which stood in the middle of the train's interior? A giant banquet that could feed at least 20 people. Germany was getting sucked into staring at the food when, suddenly, he heard a very loud noise!

"PASTAAA!" Germany peered around to see Feliciano dancing around happily. It weirded Germany out to see that Feliciano was so happy, despite the fact that there was a very slim chance of either of them surviving the next few weeks. Still, Germany partly admired Feliciano's optimism. He needed it himself. Germany decided to strike up a conversation with Feliciano. "So", he nervously muttered, "I see that you 'vike' pasta?" To that, he got an excitable reply. "Si, I love pasta, it's my favorite food", Feliciano replied with his adorable accent.

Wait, accent? Germany could tell that Feliciano wasn't German, due to his accent, but since Germany had never had a friend before, he didn't recognise where Feliciano was from, so he immediately asked to which he found out that Feliciano was a country just like him! Italy! Germany felt amazed. He had never spoken to another country before, who wasn't Austria or Prussia or a member of the allies. In fact, he was so isolated that he was starting to become convinced that other countries did not exist at all.

He didn't have long to speak to Italy alone however as, at that moment, the loud and somewhat inappropriately cheerful Misa, came bursting through the door, along with the stern looking man from earlier. "You guys haven't met yet?", she exclaimed, with a massive grin on her face. "This is Erwin Smith and he'll be your mentor for the next few days. He's who you can go to if you need any tips on how to survive the arena". Whilst she was speaking, neither Germany nor Erwin smiled, they just stared directly at each other as if they were in a staring contest, which thankfully, as if life finally decided to begin to work in Germany's favor, the staring contest was interrupted by Misa telling everyone that it was time for dinner, a giant banquet filled with pasta, pizza and what was that? Wurst and mashed potato! Germany was in heaven!

After the feast which, although Germany kept getting himself stuck in awkward conversations with Erwin and although he had to put up with the very annoying Misa, was the best meal of his entire life, Germany wanted to find out more about Italy. Germany didn't know why, maybe it was his incredible optimism or maybe it was his unique culture but he found himself becoming intrigued by Italy. So after dinner, Germany waited a few minutes, just so he wouldn't be viewed as a stalker and then he went to see Italy, who had gone into the train's interior bedrooms. Germany nervously knocked on the door.

After Italy had let Germany in, the two of them began talking about their cultures and what surprised Germany was that the very hyperactive and good natured, yet seemingly weak and pathetic Italy, had a very special heritage. He was the grandson of Ancient Rome. The Ancient Rome! Germany couldn't believe his luck! He had always looked up to Ancient Rome, in fact, many countries did and now he was speaking to a descendent of mighty Rome. Italy's heritage made Germany even more intrigued than he already was, and he was already very intrigued by Italy. Even if Italy was to die soon in the Games, and judging by his personality, Germany considered this possibility, he wanted to befriend the boy with the curl in his hair.

The train ride didn't last much longer and soon Germany, Italy, Misa and Erwin were being escorted to their personal stylists to prepare for the Games' opening ceremony. The crowds gathering around them, whilst they were being escorted, were immensely large, so large in fact that Germany felt as if he was being suffocated. Italy was loving all the attention however, as Germany saw that he was waving and smiling, whilst saying "Ciao" to everyone and complementing pretty much every attractive female in sight. Italy would be getting loads of sponsors, judging by his interactions with the public. Erwin had told them earlier that day that, if a member of the public liked a particular tribute, then he or she could sponsor them, and more sponsors means a greater chance of survival in the arena. Germany knew that, as soon as Erwin said this, he was screwed!


End file.
